bondlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:LeeHatake93/Pokémon Legends Reboot
"This blog denotes a reboot of a previous article. For the original article, see: Pokémon Legends"'' '''Pokémon Legends ''('ポケットモンスターレジェンド '''Pocket Monsters Legends) is a hypothetical video game idea by LeeHatake93. This game would be released exclusively for the Nintendo Switch and Wii U and would be both a sequel to Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness and part of the main series of Pokémon. It would be the first installment in the Pokémon to allow players to fully edit their character, as opposed to the outfit customization seen in games like Battle Revolution ''or ''X and Y''. Story Taking place roughly three years after the events of Pokémon X/Y'' and an unspecified amount of time after Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness, the story begins in the Sinnoh region. Following the defeat of Greevil at the hands of Michael, a new Cipher member, Victor, plots to exact his revenge. After hearing of the exploits made by other criminal factions in other regions, Victor travels to Sinnoh in hopes of recruiting former members of Team Galactic to join his new Cipher. He manages to steal a Master Ball that was being displayed in Professor Rowan's lab, and makes his way to Spear Pillar. With luck, he comes into contact with Dialga, and captures it immediately. Immediately after Dialga's capture, Victor enlists Cipher's scientists to convert the time mainuplative dragon into a Shadow Pokémon. Upon Dialga's corruption, Victor's plans are interrupted by the combined efforts of N Harmonia and Lorekeeper Zinnia, a pair of notable trainers who had been keeping watch over each region's Dragon-type Pokémon after the events that took place in Kalos. However, Victor's plans had only just begun as he used Dialga to travel back in time, claiming that he was set to rewrite history to make sure the efforts of those who seek to change the world are not foiled, not only for Cipher, but for Teams Rocket, Magma, Aqua, Galactic, Plasma, and Flare, as well. After failing to stop Victor, N and Zinnia encounter a Celebi. N communicates with it and learns of the damage being dealt to history. Famous, heroic trainers, among the ranks of Red, Brendan, Lucas, and Nate, are being erased, defeated by a mysterious man and his dark-hearted Pokémon. With no options left, N and Zinnia make their way to the Orre region to contact the trainers who had previously dealt with Shadow Pokémon. The two eventually meet up with Wes, who appears to know what's happening. He targets an up-and-coming trainer and tells N and Zinnia to speak with them, leaving behind the Snag Machine he had stolen from Team Snagem several years before. He also gives them an Aura Reader, telling them to give these items to the new trainer, and trust them with the task as he and Michael had their Pokémon stolen. Confirming Wes' claims, N and Zinnia approach the trainer (the protagonist) and enlist their help in fixing history alongside the Celebi. The protagonist is given a choice of six Pokémon for their party, one from each mainstream region, and are also given Wes' Snag Machine and Michael's Aura Reader to begin their journey through time with Celebi. The story is divided into chapters, which represent regions and are named as a combination of Pokémon ''games. #Colosseum of Darkness: The first chapter focuses on the protagonist helping Wes and Michael regain their lost Pokémon. #Lightning Yellow: The second chapter sees the player travel to the region of Kanto, nearly 10 years into the past. Here, they work alongside Red to take down Team Rocket and defeat Victor's Shadow Mewtwo. #Delta Emerald: Combining the plots of ''Pokémon Emerald and Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire, the player travels to Hoenn to help Zinnia's past self convince Team Magma and Team Aqua to awaken Groudon and Kyogre in order to bring out Rayquaza. However, here Victor has already taken control of said Pokémon, transforming it into a Mega Shadow Rayquaza. It's up to the player and Past Zinnia to help Brendan and May gain control of Groudon and Kyogre in order to restore Rayquaza's heart, before a massive meteor crashes into the Hoenn region. #Chaos Crystal: The player travels to Johto, around 6-7 years in the past. Here, they once again face Team Rocket, and must stop Victor from corrupting Ho-Oh and Lugia. Teaming up with Ethan and Lyra, they must also stop Silver and his Shadow Suicune. Ethan holds Entei, while Lyra commands Raikou. #Pitch Black/Pure White: A skew in the timestream caused by Victor throws the player off course. In the timestream, the player is given the choice of a black stone or a white stone. Either stone will throw the player into the Unova region, two years prior to the events in Kalos. Here, the player must convince Hilbert (Black) or Hilda (White) to turn the heart of N's past self. However, after the capture of Reshiram/Zekrom by Hilbert or Hilda, Ghetsis arrives and, much to the player's surprise, is seen commanding a Shadow Kyurem. Having somehow obtained the DNA Splicers two years early, Ghetsis immediately fuses Kyurem with N's Pokémon, turning it into either Black or White Kyurem. It's up to the player, Hilbert/Hilda, and N's past self to stop Ghetsis. #Distortion Z: After the corruption of the timeline in the previous chapter, the player is sent into an unknown time period, landing inside of the Distortion World. However, a portal opens and the player is thrown into the middle of Sinnoh and Kalos, the two regions having been brought together by Shadow Dialga's corruption of the timestream. N and Zinnia arrive to help the player, who now has to face Cyrus, Lysandre, and Victor, and defeat Shadow Xerneas, Yveltal, and Palkia. However, Lucas, Dawn, Serena, and Calem arrive with Giratina, Darkrai, Zygarde, and Diancie, teaming up with the player to stop Victor's nefarious plot once and for all. #The Beginning: As a last-ditch effort to keep control over Shadow Dialga, Victor ventures into Kalos 3,000 years into the past, during the Kalos Pokémon War. This is where the player makes their final stand against Victor, as they must defeat him and return to the present before AZ activates the Ultimate Weapon in order to end the war. However, the player isn't facing Victor alone. The future versions of the trainers that the player assisted throughout their time traveling journey venture into the past, ready to help them in their final battle with Victor's Shadow Dialga, assisted by the Legendary Pokémon of their respective regions. Siding with the various protagonists, the player prepares for the final battle. #The Final Journey/Free Roam: After defeating Shadow Dialga and restoring balance to the timeline, the protagonist is now able to freely travel the six regions and challenge their Pokémon League, as well as return to Orre to take on the Colosseum and Mt. Battle challenges, and tackle Unova's Pokémon World Tournament. This also opens up the option to trade with Pokémon X, Y, Omega Ruby, and Alpha Sapphire from Phenac City, or any Pokémon Center in the six regions. #Eclipse Chapter: This chapter serves as an epilogue in the form of free DLC. It allows the protagonist to take a look at the Alola region, and battle the trainers Sun and Moon from that region. Sun's team only consists of Solgaleo, Incineroar, Primarina, and Decidueye. Moon's team replaces Solgaleo with Lunala, though the rest of her team is the same as Sun's, with different movesets. After defeating the two trainers, they can be used in Free Battle Mode, however, their teams cannot be customized, nor can any of the Alolan Pokémon be added to the Protagonist's party. Gameplay The game would have two modes of gameplay: Story Mode and Free Battle Mode. As with the main series and Pokémon Colosseum/XD: Gale of Darkness, the player would be able to freely roam around each of the seven regions'' (Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Orre, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos). A returning feature seen in ''Pokémon Yellow ''and Pokémon HeartGold & SoulSilver is the ability of all 721 ''(Pre-Alola) Pokémon to follow the player outside of battles. As the player walks around, they are able to challenge other trainers, enter buildings, ride bicycles or motorcycles, and explore the world of'' Pokémon''. Full free roam isn't unlocked until after completing the main store, however. Battles take place in both Story and Free Battle modes. They are turn based as in the main series and console games like Battle Revolution and Stadium. Players can experience all battle types and in Free Battle mode, are able to choose between: Single Battle, Double Battle, Triple Battle, and Rotation Battle. The DS Battle Mode seen in Pokémon Battle Revolution also returns, with a large update. It includes full compatibility with Pokémon X, Y, Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. Additionally, players may also connect Pokémon Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, HeartGold, SoulSilver, Black, White, Black 2 and White 2, ''making cross-generation Pokémon battles possible for the first time in history. Players can also trade their Pokémon between the Wii U game and any of the 3DS games, although trade limitations set between the Hoenn remakes and the Kalos games still exist, preventing ''Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire Mega Stones and exclusive items from being traded to X'' and ''Y. In a similar manner to the Gamecube games, players are able to battle their console trainers against those from their 3DS game. An example would be using the custom Protagonist in a battle with Brendan from Pokémon Omega Ruby and vice versa. Additionally, up to four 3DS systems can be used to connect in Free Battle mode, allowing players of X'', ''Y, Omega Ruby, and Alpha Sapphire to freely battle each other without limitations, as the games would use Pokémon Legends as the base, rather than using the individual 3DS games. The game also features a special mechanic known as Pokémon Link, in no relation to the feature introduced in Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire with the same name. Pokémon Link allows players to link their 3DS and DS Pokémon games to Pokémon Legends, unlocking extra Free Battle teams for the story trainers as well as the opportunity to give the heroes, such as Brendan or Nate, custom Pokémon teams in Free Battle Mode. An update would be released for Pokémon X, Y, Omega Ruby, ''and ''Alpha Sapphire that would allow this connection to happen. For all DS-era Pokémon games, this feature is accessed by the Generation IV series' built-in "Connect to Wii" option designed for Pokémon Battle Revolution, and the Generation V series' "Unova Link" feature. Additionally, the game would have amiibo support at launch. Scanning a Pokémon amiibo would unlock a Mysterty Gift Pokémon that has its moveset from Super Smash Bros, as well as its Hidden Ability. Each Pokémon also includes a held item. Pikachu holds a Light Ball, Jigglypuff holds an Ultra Ball, Greninja holds an Ultra Ball, Mewtwo holds a Mewtwonite Y, Charizard holds Charizardite X, and Lucario holds Lucarionite. Additionally, scanning other amiibos will award the player bonus items, such as a Master Ball, extra healing items, and in-game currency. Scanning Super Smash Bros series amiibo will unlock special outfits or clothing parts based on that character, such as Mario's Hat, a Triforce T-Shirt, Wii Fit yoga outfit, Mega Man's helmet, Ryu's headband, etc. Some amiibo, such as Mega Man, also unlock the Super Smash Bros remixes of popular music from their series, such as the Dr. Wily theme, to be played in Free Battle. Free Battle Characters The list of characters available for Free Battle mode. These characters include Battle Passes created in Creation Mode, as well as the former playable characters from the main series games. These characters, however, cannot be edited and thus, have a pre-set Pokémon team. However, if you link a certain game to Pokémon Legends, you can unlock custom teams for certain trainers. Trivia *An interesting fact is that this would be the first game in the series that would introduce anime-styled cutscenes that revolve around major points in the story, similar to Dragon Ball Xenoverse. *By default, the male trainer is named "Vincent", while the female trainer is named "Veronica". These names are also the canon and default names of the trainers in Meta Monsters, the LegendGames Entertainent clone of Pokémon. **In The Crossover Game, the Protagonist of Pokémon Legends is canonically named "Vincent Harmonia". *Sun and Moon, the titular trainers from Pokémon Sun and Pokémon Moon, would be added as free DLC for this game, however, they would only be playable in Free Battle Mode and can only be battled in Story Mode by replaying the Eclipse Chapter. Their teams only consist of their titular version's mascot and the final evolutions of the Alolan starters. **The Eclipse Chapter showcases the Protagonist looking into the future, as Pokémon Legends takes place before the events of Sun and Moon in the canon timeline of The Crossover Game. Category:Blog posts